


Fuck Me!

by ClexHed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa (The 100), F/F, Girl Penis, Lexa (The 100) Has a Penis, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Thirsty Clarke Griffin, Top Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexHed/pseuds/ClexHed
Summary: These are just a few One or Two Shots and It's basically just smut. Full on fucking and thirsting and many other inappropriate things. If g!p isn't yours or explicit smut in general, I suggest you don't read this fic, cause it really gets intense.Otherwise enjoy!





	Fuck Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This really is my first fic ever. So don't go too hard on me. Oh and also, english isn't my native language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!

When Lexa finally stands alone in the elevator, she sighs loudly. This day was clearly too long, exhausting and loud. She needs time alone, in a hot bath with lots of foam and candles. Just rest before reality catches up with her. She is standing in front of her apron door. Unhappy and tired, she unlocks the door and lays her keys in the bowl in the hallway. She hangs up her jacket and takes off her shoes. In the mirror she can still see how big the dark circles under her Eyes are.

Lexa is really glad she has a roommate. Otherwise she couldn't afford the rent alone and on the other hand, her roommate is damn hot. Like fucking flaming. Sometimes the blonde just walks around wearing shorts and bras as she paints in her room. Lexa's heart melts away when she sees the many dry color spots on Clarke's bare skin. The door to Clarke's studio is always open, Lexa can almost always watch her as she lets her creativity out. It's breathtaking.

She gets severel commissions from a gallery as an artist and since then she has had to submit her works on certain deadlines. Lexa believes she will eventually come out big and get the attention of everyone just like celebrities. And the attention from Lexa herself. Not only because of her great talent with only a brush and a canvas, but also for her charismatic, lovely personality. She is smart. But she still knows how to have a lot of fun. It's not that she's always on parties, but staying at home all the time is definitely too boring for her. So when Lexa gets exhausted from work and has just managed to buy some of the drive-thru, Clarke will most likely be with Ravenand Octavia in the clubs, with her sexy curves and tasty cleavage. Lexa is jealous of anyone who even looks at Clarke. But she can't do much about it, so she takes on her destiny and doesn't try to be too loud while jerking herself off every time she thinks about Clarke.

She walks into the kitchen with heavy steps and drinks a glass of water before opening the bag of chinese food. The smell of hot pasta and duck rises in her nose and she almost fell backwards. Yes, Lexa fucking loves food. And Clarke does too. That's why the blonde suddenly opens her door a crack and only looks with her head out.

"Do I smell ...", she sniffs a few times and cuddles her nose to guess out the food.

"Crab salad and.... beijing goulash soup?" Lexa pulls out the boxes and covers the table with plates as Clarke tries to inhale the smell.

She steps out of her room and literally flies into Lexa's arms. The brunette just caught her as she turned around.

"You ordered scampis too!" She squeaks happily in Lexa's throat. The brunette holds her tighter and even lifts her slightly off the floor so that Clarke ties her legs around Lexa's hip. Lexa's tender hands brush over Clarke's back to her bottom so she can carry her better. What Lexa does not know, Clarke trembles at the touch and suppresses a slight groan.

"Did you buy spring rolls as well?" She rubs her nose on Lexa's hairline at the nape of her neck. Lexa swallows nervously and nods before placing Clarke on the chair.

As Lexa disappears into the kitchen to get cutlery, Clarke opens each box and waits for her roommate. They do that pretty often. If one of them comes home late, the one has to get the food. Usually it's Lexa, because of her late night shifts. Clarke comes back a couple of times later than usual, even later than Lexa. She calls it nocturnal walks. And maybe it is. Who knows.

"How was the office?"

"Not really exciting... just the usual"

"You work every day and come back on schedule, till fucking night time. You work way too much! Its like you're living under your desk, Lexa, you need to ... you know ... relieve a bit stress..."she wiggles her eyebrows and winks at her, though Lexa can't really tell what she hides behind her blue eyes.

"I'll get a beer, do you want something," she says, ignoring Clarke's hint and avoiding eye contact.

It may be true, she really didn't have anything to do for a long time. And she would really like to, she's often turned on at work, flirted and looked at with smirking faces. But her mind is always elsewhere, besides, she couldn't just go to bed with somebody if she has a certain blonde in her head all the time.

Clarke nibbles lightly on her lower lip as she sees Lexa's tired body sank onto the seat, holding a bottle of beer in her hand. She pinches her thighs as she watches a cold drop slip over Lexa's chin and brush against her sharp jawline. The blonde watches as Lexa puts her head back and drinks from the bottle. Her throat is moving and she can see from her neck how she drinks every sip. Lexa simply wipes the drop away with the back of her hand. She continues to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Did you at least have an eventful day?" Lexa eats without looking up.

"I made some white things colorful." Clarke shrugs her shoulders.

"Clarke." Lexa looks up.

"You're always so modest, your works are better than any I've ever seen, and I don't even know how to describe them, it's like capturing real feelings in canvases." When Clarke blushes, Lexa's eyes shine with pride.

"Thanks, Lexa."

When they finish eating, Lexa cleans up and Clarke picks a movie.

"Please not a horror movie again."

"Are you scared, Woods? "Clarke laughs.

"No, but every time we watch a horror movie, you sneak in secretly into my bed and steal my blanket.", She says it like it bothers her. But in reality, she gets a hard on every time and has to cope with the night without Clarke noticing. She basically masturbates next to Clarke.

"Are you complaining?", Says the blond playing hurt.

"Start the movie already," is all Lexa says.

The hour is flying by. And as exhausted as Lexa is, she falls asleep in the middle of the movie. First, the two sat next to each other. Then later, when Clarke became too scary, they came closer until the blonde practically sat on Lexa's lap. Lexa lies under Clarke with her blond head on her chest.

What Lexa can not control is her regular kinky dreams of Clarke.

_Clarke is in bed. Arms tied to the headboard. The silky blanket covers only half of her body. Her full breasts are perfectly on display. She breathes quickly and gets excited when she sees Lexa, completely naked, at the foot of the bed._

_"Fuck me, Lexa," she breathes as she looks into bright green eyes. She wants to be penetrated, beaten and fucked. And she knows she can only get that from Lexa._

_Lexa takes small steps before standing right in front of Clarke's head. She raises her hard cock with one hand and leads the tip to Clarke's mouth. Signaling to blow her._

_Which of course happens right after. Clarke separates her lips to take Lexa's hard cock in her mouth. She sucks and swallows to give the perfect stimulation. Clarke looks puzzled as she watches Lexa shaking her shaft. Seconds after, Lexa pulls her cock out of Clarke's warm mouth and squirts all of her cum on Clarke's nipple. Her breast. Her neck. Everything is covered with her white seeds._

_"Fuck Clarke.", She keeps shaking until the last drop lands on Clarke's face._

_"Please, Lexa, break my pussy, rip me open, fuck me fuck me, please!", She is interrupted by a hard slap on her swollen lips. She moans loudly and definitely wants to feel that again._

_"Again!", And this time harder._

_Clarke moans loudly and her voice almost mutes as Lexa without forewarning enters her and takes a murderous pace._

_"Uh fuck, Clarke, you're so tight! Fuck!", She rams and rams until Clarke screams with pleasure. And eventually gets unconscious._

"Fuck, yes." Lexa moans in her sleep. Clarke looks at her with interest. She sits up straight to see Lexa's facial expressions.

"Mmhh fuck! Fuck! Clarke!", She suddenly grasps Clarke in the buttocks and presses her abdomen on Lexas semi hard cock. Clarke is surprised to hear her name. She didn't know that Lexa could possibly feel the same way as her. 

Clarke can't help but play with sleeping Lexa. All she wants is to see Lexa coming. So she moves her pelvis into Lexas so that her clothed-covered pussy meets Lexas full on hard cock. They rub against each other and Clarke practically ruins Lexas tight jeans with her juices wetting her crotch.

"Lex. F-fuck." Clarke breathes lightly. Lexa continues until she suddenly freezes like a stone. The blond stops too, but Clarke can't see on Lexas pants that she came. She probably finished in the dream?

"Mhh?", Lexa's eyes flutter open and she looks confused to the TV. The movie has just came to the end. The credits are playing with some quiet music in the background.

As she looks up, at the weight of a certain person on her, she can see dark blue eyes looking down at her. Clarke observes her just before she asks, "Had a nice dream?".

Lexa almost falls off her socks. Her hard cock rubs painfully on her tight jeans. Clarke rolls her pelvis on Lexas.

"Clarke what-" she is interrupted by pink soft lips.

Lexa opens her eyes, she certainly wouldn't have expected that. But Lexa can't help but to return the kiss just as needy. Clarke sits on top of her and touches Lexa everywhere.

Her face. Her neck. Her shoulders. Her breasts. Everything. She pinches. She strokes. She licks Lexa's lips and sticks her tongue in her mouth.

"F-Fuck."

It's getting hotter and faster. Both can't stop ripping off their clothes until they're both in their underwear. Lexa sits down with Clarke in her lap and gets up from the couch. The blonde immediately wraps her legs around her waist so Lexa can easily carry her. Then they arrive in Lexa's room, the brunette wants to put her on her bed, but Clarke stops her. Lexa looks at her confused, isn't this what we both want?, she thinks.

And then when Clarke turns Lexa over and presses her on the edge of the bed, her eyes almost drop out of her head. Clarke kneels down, gropes Lexas hard on in her boxer shorts and slides her hand inside.

"Fuuuck," breathes Lexa, her head falls backwards, her neck exposed.

And Clarke almost groaned as she felt the length and hardness of Lexa.

"You're so long," she says, interrupted by unexpected lips.

"And so big," she adds to Lexa's lips.

"I want to taste you."

And before Lexa protests that her lips have parted from hers, Clarke's mouth latches on her abs. Her hard and extremely defined muscles twitch under her skin as the blonde sucks on them.

Meanwhile, Clarke fishes out her massive cock and strokes her fingertips up and down. Lexa moans and falls back on her back.

She has a firm grip on her cock and wanted to let Lexa suffer for a bit, but as the exhausted brunette writhes under her touch and how her own core beginns to pulse in sinc with Lexas heartbeat, she knew she coudn't wait anymore.

She lets go of Lexas sharp abs and kissed her way to the big pulsing cock in her hand. Clarke bends down and tries her tongue on the angry red head. Her mouth begins to work from the top of Lexas cock to the swollen balls. With success. Lexa moans louder and buzzed with excitment as Clarke massages her balls and sucked hard on her dick in her mouth.

"Oh- fuck- I ... Clarke I gonna cum-" she moans again, so loud that she thinks the neighbours are gonig to file a complaint, and Clarke gets faster and firmer and Lexa literaly loses her mind. Her mouth wraps around her cock, waiting for the load Lexa spoke of.

And then it comes.

Warmth. Hot precious cum shoots in her mouth and she swallows everything. Delicous drops of semen. The blonde continuous to suck her veiny dick to make sure to get everything out, until Lexa gets soft in her mouth. As Lexa whimpers, Clarke stops licking and crawls up to Lexa.

"Hey," she says with a grin.

"Hey," replies Lexa shyly. She never thought that dreams could become reality.

"A real stunt you did there," says Clarke. Lexa chuckles with red cheeks.

"I think you're the one who did a stunt." Lexa's voice is so hoarse with all the previous moaning, she was satisfied.

"Mhhh ...", the blonde draws small circles on Lexas bare belly with her fingers.

"What did you dream about, Lex?" Listening to that alone makes her heart throb.

"Oh ... I ... don't know ..."

"Look, I think it's pretty obvious by now that I like you, very much so, I think I can stop panting your name behind closed doors then I can do it infront of you. I just...I want you. And I think I'll go crazy if you decide to shy away and leave me hot and wanting"

"You want me?"

"I've always wanted you, every time you came out of your room ..."

"... or when you got yourself off in your bed next to me.", Clarke bites her lip. And Lexa could've choke to death with embarrassment.

"Oh god, you knew that?"

"Of course, I didn't rub my ass into your hard on for nothing. Actually, I always hoped you would fuck me while I was sleeping.", she says with a hoarse voice and Lexa is again 100% hard.

"I wanted to wake up and feel you, deep inside of me, and just when I open my eyes I see you coming in my cunt." Clarke wispers in her tiny ear, licks her earlope and sucks it into her mouth. Lexa growls.

She rolls Clarke so she can be on top and rips the rest of her clothes off her body. Her eyes lock with Clarke marvelous tits, her rosy nipples. So big and firm. Lexa beginns to drool at the thought of fucking Clarkes tits while the blonde sucks her cock in her pretty little mouth. She buries her head in Clarke's tits and lavishes them with kisses and little bites. She watches in arousal when she blows on Clarke nipples and they stand straight out, pointing at her. She bites into Clarke's bared nipples.

Clarke screams loudly and presses Lexa's head against her chest.

"Fuck me Lexa!!"

She takes Clarkes milky soft thighs in her hand and then positions them over her shoulders. Clarke moans louder at the stretch of her legs, but is happy, because that means she will take more of Lexas cock into her cunt.

Lexa wants to be careful. Gentle. But her brain doesn't make her think rationally and orders her to slip into Clarke's pink pussy, to strech her and make her scream her name. So she pushes through her entrance without warning and slides in and out with a breakneck pace.

"Lexa! You're so big ffff-", she hears the echo of bare sweaty skin collide. Lexa shows no mercy and thrusts like a gun machine.

"Fuck Yeah Ohhhh Yeah GOOOOD YES LEXA FUUUUUCK", the bed feels like it's about to take off and break against the wall.

Clarke wants to swing her feet around Lexa's waist but has forgotten that her legs lie on Lexas shoulders. The brunette has a firm and strong hold on them, eventho her whole concentration is focused on fucking Clarke's pussy, make her scream, rip that slippery cave open, squirt her cum inside and let it set.

"FUUUUUUCK LEXA OH MY GO-O-OOO-OOO-OOOD! SO DEEP!", Lexa's bumps slow down a bit, however, every thrust she bumps into Clarkes bruising cunt is as hard as she can.

"I AM COMING!!!!!!!!! FUCK AHHHHHH!"

And then they come simultaneously with Lexa's hot cum deep inside womb.

They breath heavily before Lexa colapses on them.

"Uhhh I ... need a minute," says the blonde. Lexa lies on top of her and rolls her hips, both moan at the added stimulation. "Round two?"


End file.
